1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device comprising a connector for connecting with an external device and a cable for connecting the connector and the body of the electronic device, in which the connector and the cable can be accommodated in the device body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as a personal computer and a word processor can transmit and receive data to and from a computer at a remote place by connecting with a communication system such as a portable telephone. Such a portable electronic device for connection with an external device requires a connector for connecting the external device and a flexible cable for connecting the connector and the body of the portable electronic device. Various conventional electronic devices have been proposed in which a connector and a cable can be accommodated in the device body.
For example, JP-A-6-266471 discloses a data storage device having a connection adaptor of IC memory card type providing a connector, by use of which data are transmitted to and received from a personal computer connected thereto. In such a data storage device, the connector is connected to the data storage device with a cable which is led out from the side of the housing of the device. A groove for accommodating the cable is formed in the side and the surface of the housing adjacent to the lead. A depression for accommodating the connector is formed in the surface of the housing continuous with the groove.
In this data storage device, the connector and the cable are normally accommodated in the depression and the groove, respectively, formed in the surface of the housing. When the data storage device is connected with a personal computer, on the other hand, the connector and the cable are removed from the depression and the groove, respectively, and the connector is connected to the personal computer. The disadvantage of this data storage device is that the exposure of the connector and the cable on the side and the surface of the device degrades the outer appearance of the device and that the connector and the cable is liable to come off or to be damaged under a force which may be applied to them unexpectedly. Also, the groove and the depression, which are formed over the side and the surface of the device, are difficult to cover.
On the other hand, JP-A-6-266484 discloses a keyboard having a coiled cable with a connector at the forward end thereof for connecting a personal computer to and from which data are transmitting and received. In this keyboard, the coiled cable is led out of the keyboard body from the back thereof. Also, a depression for accommodating the cable and the connector is formed in the lower surface of the keyboard body.
When the connector of this keyboard is connected to a personal computer, the connector and the cable are pulled out of the depression in the lower surface of the keyboard and the connector is connected to the personal computer. When the device is not in use, on the other hand, the connector and the cable are accommodated in the depression in the lower surface of the keyboard. This requires work such as lifting or reversing the keyboard inconveniently.
The conventional technique of JP-A-9-114549 discloses a communication card having a cable with a connector at the forward end thereof which is connected to a telephone line to transmit and receive data through the telephone line. This communication card contains an internal mechanism for taking up the cable, so that the connector and the cable are led out or taken up from the side of the card.
When this communication card is used, the connector and the cable are pulled out of the card against the force of the take-up mechanism and the connector is connected to the telephone line. After use, the cable is taken up into the card by the internal take-up mechanism, and the connector and the cable are accommodated in the card body in their entirety. Consequently, the card is superior in outer appearance and easy to handle. Nevertheless, the requirement of the cable take-up mechanism complicates the structure and increases the cost.